Beautiful
by Honey G
Summary: Você ainda é a mesma Lavender linda de sempre.


**Nome do autor:** Honey G  
><strong>Título:<strong> Beautiful  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Ron/Lavender  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Friendship  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> K+  
><strong>Formato:<strong> Ficlet  
><strong>Resumo: <strong>Você ainda é a mesma Lavender linda de sempre.

* * *

><p>Estava deitada numa cama confortável, e podia ouvir múrmuros de uma voz grossa, a pouca distância. Mesmo com os olhos fechados, ela podia ver a claridade que inundava o ambiente. A última coisa de que se lembrava era um homem, que mais parecia um bicho, avançando em sua direção. E no fim, nem soube quem lançou o feitiço que a salvara. Sentiu dentes cravarem em sua coxa, a dor era tremenda, mas ela não conseguia gritar...<p>

"AH!", Lavender se levantou de súbito, muito assustada. Percebeu que estava num quarto do St. Mungus e que do lado de sua maca estavam dois ruivos – Ron Weasley e, provavelmente, um de seus irmãos mais velhos.

"Lav, está tudo bem, foi só um sonho", Ron disse tentando acalmá-la, segurando sua mão.

"O que aconteceu comigo?", ela perguntou caindo no choro. "Por que eu estou aqui?"

"Você foi atingida na guerra", ele respondeu, "mas agora que Você-Sabe-Quem foi derrotado, está tudo bem", ele deu tapinhas nas costas de sua mão.

"Ron... fale a verdade. Eu fui atacada por aquele Comensal... Ron", a garota se esvaia em lágrimas, "ele é um lobisomem, não é?"

O garoto não respondeu, aumentando a angústia de Lavender. Ela olhou para o ruivo mais velho com a esperança de obter resposta, e percebeu que ele tinha profundas cicatrizes no rosto. Devia ser Bill, o mais velho dos irmãos de Ron, que tinha sido...

"Ron, ele está aqui porque eu virei um lobisomem, não é? RON!", a garota escondeu o rosto nas mãos, debulhando-se em lágrimas e soluçando alto. Lavender puxou Ron pelas mangas e o mirou com os olhos úmidos. "É isso, Ron?"

"Você foi atacada pelo mesmo lobisomem que eu sim", adiantou-se o homem, que não a deixou interrompê-lo, "e assim como eu, você não vai virar um lobisomem, não se preocupe".

A garota suspirou contemplando o quarto em que estava. Onde estariam seus pais, Parvati, Seamus? O sol que saía pela janela era projetado para acalmar os pacientes, mas provocava nela uma raiva como se fosse enganada.

"Sou Bill Weasley, irmão mais velho de Ron. Ele me pediu para conversar com você, para te explicar as mudanças que vão acontecer com você"

"Onde estão meus pais?", ela perguntou impaciente.

"Estão lá fora, Lav. Mas escute primeiro Bill, tenho certeza que você vai se acalmar quando entender o que vai acontecer com você", Ron, diferente das vezes em que conversaram, usou um tom brando, o que fez com que ela se acalmasse.

"Bom, Lavender, Lobo Greyback foi quem nos atacou, você há pouco e eu no ano passado", explicou Bill Weasley. "À época, eu também pensei que viraria um lobisomem e que minha vida tinha acabado, mas não é bem assim. Quando ele nos atacou, estava em sua forma humana – não menos bestial, é verdade, mas menos nociva. As luas cheias não vão fazer você uivar e você não vai ficar cheia de pêlos, querida", ele pegou a mão de Lavender sorrindo paternalmente.

"Cicatrizes... eu estou com cicatrizes?", ela perguntou apavorada, vendo que o rosto de Bill. Ela olhou ao redor, procurando pela varinha, querendo conjurar um espelho.

"Não está, Lav. Bill teve uma luta corporal com Greyback. A única cicatriz que você tem é da mordida, na coxa", disse Ron, e imediatamente ela puxou as cobertas e a camisola, deparando-se com o ferimento.

Não era nada discreto, aliás, era como se tivesse com um pedaço do Olho-Tonto Moody em si. Lavender começou a chorar ainda mais, então Ron a abraçou, passando a mão por seus cabelos dourados.

"Sua personalidade ainda é a mesma, você é a mesma", ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Você ainda é a mesma Lavender linda de sempre", Ron acrescentou olhando nos olhos dela.

"A única grande diferença em mim é que eu gosto de carne mais mal passada agora", comentou Bill rindo.

"Você está com a Hermione agora?", ela perguntou em voz baixa. Olhou curiosa para Ron – aquilo já não a machucava como antes.

"Hmm...", ele revirou os olhos, o rosto ficando vermelho, "Por aí..."

A garota sorriu em resposta, sentindo-se feliz por ele.

"Você vai ficar bem", Ron comentou, dando tapinhas nos ombros dela.

"Você também", ela ampliou o sorriso.

Ron não tinha ido embora, não era só _daquela lá_, afinal. E Lavender não queria muito mais do que aquilo – pelo menos agora ela podia sentir Ron ao seu lado por vontade e não por obrigação. Tudo ficaria bem.

* * *

><p><strong>Narcisa Le Fay, aquela que tem paciência pras minhas RonLav, obrigada *abraça***


End file.
